Safe boxes (also known as “safes”) are well known in the prior art. They are used primarily to protect documents, currency, jewelry, and other valuables from fire and theft. Stand alone safes are very common in homes and businesses throughout the world. A fire-resistant safe (also known as a “fire safe”) is a type of safe that is designed to protect its contents from high temperatures or actual fire. There are various types of locking mechanisms currently being utilized for safes that incorporate known technologies.